


Like the wind

by Dandeliona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Battle of the Teutoburg Forest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandeliona/pseuds/Dandeliona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rome x Germania</p><p>Rome watches a germanic tribe after Germania kicked his ass - and gets caught by Germania himself. </p><p>Prejudices get lifted.</p><p>Actually this description is horrible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Krauts,  
> I watched a documentation about the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest.  
> And got inspired. And wrote this.  
> I thought it doesn't matter if I post this or not.  
> I don't know if it's going to be a ff with 4 chapters or something. I still have things to write, tell ma if you want dat, darlin'.  
> I have the feeling there are many mistakes in there somehow, sowwy, ignore them :I

Germania began to hum a beautiful melody. In front of everyone else Rome would never admit that he thought that this noise was beautiful. But now he was all alone, with nothing more than his dirty muddy sandals and his ripped bloody tunic crouching in a bush to watch  foreign people were described as barbarc and cruel for the Romans.

Germania started to sing in a foreign language, Rome couldn't understand anything, but for him it sounded like the pure poetic sweetness dripping from this actually barbaric mans lips, it sounded like freedom, like rough wild wind, like cool fresh rain splattering down his skin, healing his wounds, like the smell of old firs and moss. Also he had such beautiful blonde hair. All Romans wanted blonde hair. In Rome people used to cut the hair of their germanic slaves to make wigs out of it. But this hair in natural was – unbelievable. Thick, unruly and of a silverish blonde color. 

These people were free. They were happy, exuberant, they all began to sing together, they drank beer and honey wine, they seemed to drink much of it, but they shared their drinks and their food, they were a community – it had been a long time that he had seen his people like that.

All roman people that had been to Germania, described the germanian women as frightening as their men were. Rome had to laugh – they probably thought they were frightening because the women were as strong as the men. He had heard that germanian women were also fighting in battles. He didn't think these women were frightening, massive or something like that. He thought that they were pretty impressive. They were different – and most different thing were described as ugly or scary. Most roman women had skin with an olive undertone, dark hair and looked polished all over. The motto for roman women was mostly 'Just look pretty and do nothing else.' These women didn't look all tidied up and correct – they were wild, loud, strong and kinda sweet at the same time. Their cheeks were full, their skin was rosy and most of the time pale, they made you want to caress them so hard, that they looked even more rosy – not only because the women blushed, but also because you'd caressed them so hard. Full pinkish rosy lips, all shades of the of the romans so adored blonde hair – thick, thin, curly, straight.

These people were so honest, pure and true.

And this man was a truly wild and strong warrior, this man was like the nothern wind.

 

"Rome.", a deep rough voice said. Not until then he recognized that Germania was standing right in front of him. His eyes widened. How could he, the Roman Empire, not have noticed that?

He was seriously losing his touch, "What are you doing here? I told you to leave. And I told you what I would do to you, if you didn't."

"I… I…"

Suddenly a woman was looking over the shoulder of the germanian man, asking him something in a language Rome didn't understand – he didn't need to, he knew that she was asking who he was. This was the minute of death. Those piercy eyes looked sternly at him. Caesar said once that a Roman wouldn't be able stand the look of a germanian man. He'll reveal me, of course he will.

It looked like the whole tribe was gathering up behind Germania. The blue eyed man in front of Rome answered in the same melodic language. There was one word that made Romes heart stop – 'Arminius'.

The name was pronounced really different, but he was sure, that it was this name.

After that the villagers began to smile widely (but in a friendly way), they grabbed Rome by his wrists and dragged him to a wooden bench, where he was seated between Germania and giggling women, with a mug of beer in his hand and with a shocked and surprised expression on his face.

The woman next to Germania said in broken Latin to him: "Who's Arminius' friend, is our friend." Arminius' friend!? Arminius, the guy who betrayed Rome, the traitor?!

Rome looked even more surprised at Germania, but he just took a sip out of his beer mug and wiped his mouth clean with his sleeve.

Dancing, laughing, drinking, singing, talking – in Rome everything was less… chaotic.

But this chaos had it's beauty – a very special hidden beauty not everyone liked, but who did, couldn't take his eyes off of it. Like coldness, rain, forests, wind and wilderness had their beauty. Everything fitted and was chaotic at the same time, what made it even more chaotic (and fitting at the same time…).

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu!  
> You know what? I live across the Teutoburg Forest. I can see it, when I look out of our living room window. And I can walk in it (yeah, I'm damn proud :'D). I've been to the museum of that battle in'Kalkriese' a few kilometres from my home. If you ever come to the north of Germany you should really visit it. It's extremely interesting how fate played it's game there. Only think about how history would've evolved if Germania didn't kick Grandpa Romes ass back then.  
> Luv ya, hey, no wait, stay! Buhuu... leave a comment or kudo, please, woof :*


End file.
